Kitchen Romp
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: One shot. AU and AH. Edward and Bella make love in the kitchen after they finish doing the dishes.


Kitchen Romp  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: R

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's yet another Twilight one shot featuring Edward and Bella. It is AU and AH piece focusing on them making love in the kitchen after they finish washing dishes. I came up with this idea when I thought about them getting it on in the kitchen. As a result, this one shot was born. I have it set in 2013. Since it has sexual content, I advise that you don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. Go check out my other two smutty Edward/Bella one shots "Fiery Spark" and "Desire Unbound." I hope you enjoy this one shot. Any constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

Heavy rain fell in Smyrna, Tennessee in the early evening in mid-August. A northern mockingbird flew above a neighborhood. It spotted the Cullen residence and headed downward. It landed on the kitchen windowsill. It shook its entire body, getting rid of excess water. It chirped softly and flapped its wings to air them out.

The mockingbird ceased its wing-flapping and looked inside to see Edward scrubbing a plate with a sponge in soapy water. He managed to rinse it off. He gave it to Bella, and she put it in the dishwasher's bottom part. He scrubbed a fork clean and handed it to her. She placed it in the same place she put the plate.

He clicked his tongue three times and looked around the medium-sized kitchen at its light blue walls, light blue cabinets, white marble floor, bar with three stools, and oak table with four matching chairs. The house was large with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. He shifted his attention to the sink. He grabbed another plate and started to scrub it.

"It wasn't too long ago when women were the ones doing all the housework. Men help with it nowadays," Bella said with a small smile.

"I know," Edward agreed. "I will never expect you to do all the housework after coming home from a long day at work." He scoffed. "Some men actually expect their women to do that."

She bit her lip. "You remember that couple we encountered at Premiere 6 in Murfreesboro when we went to go see _Snow White and the Huntsman_ last year?"

"How can I forget? The man wouldn't let his girlfriend choose her own drink and snack. He chose what they would eat and paid for it. He gave us a dirty look when he saw me let you choose your own stuff," Edward muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"There was little doubt in my mind she did all the housework in their home," Bella whispered, wincing painfully. "He probably expected it because his mother raised him to think that it was a woman's job to take care of him."

"I wonder if she ever dumped him," he said.

"If she did, I hope she planted a footprint on his pants when she kicked him out the door," she replied with a snicker.

He smirked. "I would love to see that."

Edward scrubbed the skillet hard. He moved to Smyrna in July 2006. Before then, he worked as a dental hygienist in Kansas City, Missouri. He met Bella, who worked as a high school teacher and lived in the same neighborhood a street over, when he was having coffee at a café. They started dating not long after. After a year-and-a-half of dating, she decided to move in with him. He asked her to marry him at a romantic dinner in a restaurant three years later. She accepted it. They married on May 19, 2012.

He got the plate clean and rinsed it off. He gave it to her and watched her put it on the bottom. He turned back to the sink and grabbed the skillet. He proceeded to clean it. He started singing nonsense and moved his body from side to side. He heard chuckling and looked at her. She placed her hand on the counter and dug the heel of her foot into the floor.

"You look so adorable when you sing nonsense and move your body like that," she said sweetly.

"So do you when you do both. Of course, I'm better at it than you are," he replied smugly.

"Yeah, right," Bella said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey, it's true," Edward insisted with a snicker. He pointed a finger at her. "Do you want me to come over there and tickle you until you say it?"

Bella balled her hands into fists and made a mean face. "Bring it on. I dare you." She let out a small growl.

"Nah. I'd rather finish washing this skillet," Edward answered, gesturing toward the sink.

"Aw! You're no fun," Bella whined, uncurling her hands and faking a sniffle.

Edward turned his nose upward. "Keep whining. It won't change my mind. Besides, you look cute doing that."

She blushed somewhat. He smiled and winked at her. He saw the redness fade from her face and shifted his attention toward the sink. He finished cleaning the skillet and gave it to her. She placed it on the bottom. She filled the compartment with dishwashing soap before closing the dishwasher. She turned it on and observed him draining the sink. They high-fived after he washed the soapsuds off his hands.

"Great teamwork," Bella said with a delighted laugh.

"I love being on a team with you," Edward said and squeezed her hand tightly. He heard her chuckle and raised an eyebrow.

"Your grip gets stronger every time you squeeze my hand," Bella commented, running her tongue over her teeth.

"You want me to let go?" Edward asked curiously.

"No," Bella answered.

"Good," Edward said, smiling happily. "I want to do this."

He pulled her toward him and let go of her hand. He grabbed her cheeks to kiss her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue entered her mouth and touched hers. They both emitted loud moans. Their heartbeats started to race. Electricity jolted up and down their spines before speeding through their bodies. They broke apart, pressing their foreheads together.

"Edward, make love to me right now in this kitchen," she said huskily.

He growled lustfully. "Your wish is my command."

Edward and Bella shared another passionate kiss. Their tongues dueled for control as their hands wandered everywhere. They let out loud groans. Their hearts beat even harder than they did a second ago. He kissed down to her neck and began sucking on it. He slid his hands underneath her white blouse. He traced his fingers up and down her spine. She slipped her hands under his blue t-shirt. She stroked his chest and stomach.

The lovebirds removed their hands from underneath each other's shirts. He grabbed the hem of her blouse and pushed it up to her breast line. He dropped to his knees and kissed her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair while leaning her head back. Her breathing turned to shudders when he ran his tongue over her navel.

"Oh, shit. Don't stop, Edward," Bella moaned in ecstasy. She whimpered at his slipping his hands under her blouse to touch her breasts. She got louder when he fondled them. "Oh, God. Oh."

She tapped his head to get him to stand. She kissed him once he was at his full height. Her tongue entered his mouth, and he groaned so loudly that he sent an echo through the kitchen. She grabbed the hem of t-shirt and began pulling it upward. He broke the kiss and held up his arms, which allowed her to remove it. She tossed it over her shoulder, not caring where it landed.

He unbuttoned her blouse. He slid it off her shoulders once he was done and threw it to the floor. He looked down at the bow-tied strings on her red shorts. He untied them very slowly. She smiled at him, knowing he was teasing her. He finished that and pushed her shorts down. She helped get them off. She unbuttoned his blue jean shorts and unzipped them. He took them off.

Edward and Bella kissed again. They wrapped their arms around each other. Their hands began to grope and wander. He turned their bodies. He moved them toward the table. He pulled away, breathing heavily. He swept everything off it with a few sweeps of his arm. He laid her down on it and got on top of her. He placed his weight on her and cradled himself between her legs. He thrusted against her, and she moaned pleasurably.

"Oh, that feels so good, my dashing husband," she said, her voice showing breathlessness. "Don't stop."

He smothered her neck with hungry kisses. "I won't, my sexy wife. I won't."

He thrusted harder against her, which caused her to increase the volume of her moans. His hands slid over her body so slowly that it seemed he wasn't even moving them. They came to her white underwear and grabbed the waistband. He looked at her as he pulled it down slowly. She giggled as she could tell he was teasing her again. She lifted her hips, allowing him to remove it. He threw it aside.

She looked at her husband with lust in her eyes. Her face was flushed, and her eyes were dilated. She sat up and reached behind her. She unclasped her white bra. She slid the left strap off her shoulder in a slow manner. She repeated her action with the right one. He couldn't stop himself from chuckling. He knew she was teasing him.

Bella tossed her bra to the floor once it was off. Edward removed his blue underwear, and she took his hand. He climbed onto the table. He laid her down and got in between her legs. He rested his full weight on her. They kissed with great passion. Their tongues fought each other, their hands groping and wandering. He slipped his hand between, touching her. She gasped at his fondling her wet folds. The familiar fire within them began to build.

"Oh, shit," Bella screamed ecstatically. She broke the kiss to look at him. "Oh, God!"

Her screams got louder when he started to fondle her clit with his thumb. She moved her hips with his motions. She cried out in pleasure as she came, being so lost in it that she couldn't breathe. She fell from her high, a sated feeling going through her body. She kissed him, plunging her tongue into his mouth. She grabbed at his hair, appearing ready to yank it out.

He kissed his way down to her neck. He moved between licking at and nibbling on it. She turned her head, giving him better access. She winced at his biting down on her. She sighed in relief at the pain fading away. She suspected a mark would be there in the morning, but she didn't care. She was happy to be with him and that nothing could keep them apart right now.

Edward captured Bella's lips in a possessive kiss. Her hands wandered to his erect cock and grabbed it. She stroked it very gently, getting a throaty groan from him. She twisted her hands around it. She went slowly at first, but she increased the speed of her motions. She started to pump him. He growled intensely. The fire in him was building to such a strong point that it seemed he was about to lose it. He pulled away to stare into her eyes.

"Bella, you need to stop right now," Edward said, his breathing turning into shudders. "I've got to be inside you."

"Come into me, Edward," Bella whispered seductively. "Make love to me."

"I will," he said and worked her legs around his waist. He took himself in hand. "You're mine."

Edward moved closer until he slipped inside Bella. They moaned together at the feeling. It would never get old for them, and it was the most incredible feeling. He stayed still, wanting to savor being inside her. He braced himself on his hands and started moving in and out of her. She moaned, lifting her hips to meet each thrust. Their grunting and groaning mingled together, but they didn't care. They were glad to be together in such an intimate way.

He leaned down to kiss her neck. He sucked on it, her moans like music to his ears. He worked his way up to her ear. He nibbled on it lightly at first, but he increased the pressure. She groaned in excitement and intensity. He kissed his way back to her lips. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, tracing every inch of it. His body tightened with each thrust. The fire climbed higher within him.

She kissed to his jawline. She nuzzled her face against it before licking at it. She planted a trail of kisses to his ear. She proceeded to nibble on it, making him moan in ecstasy. She increased the pressure, and he growled with much intensity. Her hands stroked his back, chest, and stomach. She grabbed at his hair as if trying to keep herself from losing it.

She returned to his lips for another kiss. She slid her tongue into his mouth, smiling against them when she heard him groan. She kissed his neck and shoulder. She licked at each of them before kissing him once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him on top of her. He slipped his hands underneath her armpits to use them as leverage.

"Go harder and faster, Edward," Bella cried with so much intensity that it seemed she wouldn't be able to hang on any longer. "Please."

Edward increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts. Their moans blended together. He buried his face in her neck to muffle his moans. She bit her lip, quieting hers. They couldn't imagine anything better than this. He felt the fire within him reaching its peak, but he didn't want to come first. He wanted them to come to together. He slid a hand between them and began to massage her clit. She moaned in such a loud manner that it seemed it echoed through the whole house.

"Oh! Oh, God!" Bella whimpered.

"Are you getting close?" Edward asked, his breathing coming out in pants.

"Yes, I am," she whispered pleasurably.

"I am too," he hissed fiercely. His hips and fingers upped their pace. "Come with me, Bella! Come now!"

With three simultaneous movements from his hips and fingers, Edward brought himself and Bella to climax without any time in between. He clenched his teeth together while coming. She emitted a low, deep moan. Her arms and legs became tight around him during the throes of her climax. Her grip loosened once it subsided.

He panted hard, his hot breath hitting her neck. Their heartbeats returned to normal slowly but surely. He raised his head to lay it on her chest. He sighed contently at her breathing. She moved one hand to his head. The other stroked his back so lightly that it seemed she wasn't even touching it. He smiled against her chest.

"Just when I thought making love couldn't get any better, it does," he commented.

"I know. There are so many places to make love," she answered.

He took his head off her chest to look at her. "No kidding. We can make love in a forest, on the bathroom floor, in a mudhole—"

"Talk about a dirty mind," Bella quipped with a snicker.

"What can I say?" Edward commented slyly. "It is rather fun thinking about mud." He winked at her.

"We should have a mud fight sometime," Bella suggested.

"I bet I can pelt you with more mud," Edward said smugly.

She shook her head. "No way. Besides, don't get smug. It will bite you on the ass when you least expect it."

"Yeah, right," Edward said, sticking his tongue out at her. He pulled it back into his mouth. He laughed at her smacking him on the shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too," Bella whispered lovingly. They shared three sweet kisses. "After that lovemaking session, I'm dying for a shower."

"Me too," Edward agreed. "However, we're not going upstairs naked."

"Aw! You ruined my fun!" Bella yelled and faked crying.

Edward shook his finger at her. "No whining. Come on."

Edward climbed off Bella and helped her stand up. They got dressed quickly. They put their arms around each other while going upstairs. Their lovemaking sessions would only get better, no matter where they did them. It was the one thing that could take them to another world, if only for a little while. After all, the power of love could never be torn down.

THE END


End file.
